Ninjago- Forever Gone
by FlameCatPaw56
Summary: When the ninja find themselves fighting with a threat they thought was long gone, they are worried. Together, they learn the true meaning of the ninja, and what they're really needed for.
1. Chapter 1- Theyre Gone

**HEY GUYS! I just want to thank you for giving me a chance! Anyways, there aaarrrreee 3 OCs, so i'm sorry if you don't like OCs. But me and my friends worked hard, so, PLEASE NO HATE! Anyways, I guess we should get with the story!**

 **Maya- Ninja of Magic (We're bending the rules of magic a bit {ok, a lot})**

 **Senpai- Ninja of Nature**

 **Chloe- Ninja of Sound**

 **Hope you liek! - NinjagoKitty :D**

Kai's P.O.V

We stared off of the building, our hearts racing. Maya was upset, her cat ears folded back in distress. Lloyd was passed out, his head rolling in the wind. Chloe stared at the sunset, her eyes glimmering. Cole showed no emotions, but we could tell he was upset too. Jay had completely lost it- we had had to knock him out. Senpai wasn't upset at all; she was more or less trying to get Maya to shut up. And I... I guess I was upset too... Not showing it as much as Maya was, at least. And... our nindroid friend?... Why do you think we're so upset?

Maya's P.O.V

Go ahead Senpai. Try and tell me everything will be OK. It won't. Our team has struggled more than ever, And you tell me it'll be OK?! I lost my temper.

"NO. STOP. ITS NOT WORKING" My outraged tone of voice startled the team, but I didn't care. "YOU TELL ME ITS GONNA BE ALL RIGHT. IF IT WAS ALL RIGHT, WE WOUDNT BE HERE" _And Zane wouldn't be dead._ I sighed, the last part all too clear in everyone's mind.

"I'm sorry Maya" Senpai sounded angry rather than upset.

I whipped around and smacked her.

Kai leapt at me, and within moments, my world blacked out too.

Senpai's P.O.V

I don't understand why Maya's so upset about a robots death. It doesn't even make sense! She punched me in the face, and i could still feel the hatred from the blow ringing through my ears.

Chloe turned on me too.

They both kept yelling about something I couldn't understand, that I just couldn't process what it was apparently. Cole knocked Chloe out too.

We never noticed the whoosh that said Maya had leapt off the roof.

Maya's P.O.V

 _They didn't even notice. To busy bustling over Senpai to notice i jumped._ I felt a flicker of satisfaction that they didn't.

Then I heard Kai yell something that sounded like, "MAYA!"

Nice. They notice that I jumped. Oh well. They can't catch up now. I just want everything to be all over.

Then I thought of Zane. _Would he have wanted this? No. He would have found a way to calm everyone down instead of making it worse by punching someone..._ I forced my mind to focus on the roof, and in a moment where I could have hit the ground, I was standing on the roof.

Kai leapt back. "Decided to join us?" His tone was pleasant, but horrified underneath.

I quickly covered up my hesitation. "I suppose"

Cole turned on me real quick. "You broke Senpai's jaw"

I snarled back "Well, now she know's not to pick on me about Zane". Everyone knew that me and Zane had been best friends, or as close as robots and humans could get.

Cole sighed."Thats not how YOU deal with your feeling's, Maya. It coul-"

"Yeah yeah, permanently destroy my mind and life. I know, stupid" I crossed my arms. "Tell HER not to be so mean and maybe I WON'T punch her jaw again"

Senpai glared at me. "Not my fault you have a SHORT temper"

I tightened my glance. I was the smallest of the team. But i was also the skinniest. Why couldn't she ever drop that? Because she knew it ticked me off. Everyone always said I was the best fighter though, so she had NO RIGHT to taunt me about my size.

To respond to her, however, no matter what the others did, they can't stop me. I punched her face again, taking care to punch her jaw.

She fell back, screaming. Kai gave me a nod of approval. I think he was proud, but it doesn't matter.

Guess I'm gonna have to do a better job controlling my emotions from now on.

Or we're all dead, because I won't be able to help them.

I only trust 6 people on the team now. And ones dead.

Kai, Chloe, Lloyd, Sensei (yes, sensei not senpai), Nya, and my best friend.

Zane.

 **Hi guys! Sorry it was short, my computer decided to crash on me :(. I'll try and make the nest one longer though. THANKS ANYWAYS :D**


	2. Chapter 2- Recovery

Chloe's POV

I don't get it. Why doesn't Senpai understand? She of all people should know. Honestly. The little brat.  
Maya was lost in her own world of thoughts. Kai looked frustrated and upset, and Jay... asleep. Honestly, that guy could sleep through a tornado! Cole looked really angry, so I decided to steer clear of him for a while. And then Senpai. God, I want to slap her, that smug brat.

Clearly Maya was thinking about Zane. Every blink told me she wouldn't be forgetting this anytime soon. Espicially Senpai. Oh I want to smack that fat, good for nothing lazy bi-

Jay's POV

Aaaahhhhhh Senpai. Such a brat. _HOW_ Cole can stand her, I don't know.  
When I woke up, Maya was balancing perfectly on the edge. I wanted to hit her. Insane person.I sat up really quickly and yelled "I SWEAR THAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SENPAI!" To be honest, I mostly wanted Cole to knock me out again. So I wouldn't have to deal with the horrifying truth.

Senpai's Journal

They don't know what ive done to them. Ive cursed them. ALL of them.  
They think they're so brave, hitting me. *chuckles darkly* Now, my pet will change they're mind.  
We'll see who the 'brave' one is...

Tomorrow

 **HEY!  
So I'm really excited to be doing the second chapter! *squeals and dies* But ive still got a lot of homework to do, so I won't update as much... hopefully you'll bear with me, because I have a great idea for next chapter =w= ... And I'm sorry this one was so short! I'll try and make it up to you guys!  
~ NinjagoKitty**


	3. Chapter 3- The Pet

Zane's POV

It was silent.  
All I saw was a sea of black. Trust me, not something for tourists.  
I heard a faint whispering. I shuddered.

 _Go back before they're all dead._

Senpai's Journal

 _The day has come. My father would be proud... So so proud.. I hope. Perhaps he'll see me unleash my pet.._

 _I hope theres nothing left of them._

Kai's POV

I stared at Senpai. "What pet?! Father who!?"  
Senpai sighed. She handed me something, something **_ALIVE_**. I yelped, and everything went black.

Chloe's POV

I heard Kai let out a strangled scream, and I bolted down the hallway, Maya at my side. We burst into the room, and found something writhering, twisting, hissing animal in the room.

 **Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh... I'm so sorry, I can't right long stories. Don't worry; I have plans, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4- Back

**AHHHHHHH IM SORRY I HAVENT UPLOADED AT ALL LATELY. I've been really busy. So I hope this short chapter can hold you off for another week!... Or three...**

 **Senpai's Journa** l

 _Ahhhhhh... the fear... its incredible that anyone ever trusted me. Fear has no name. It simply surrounds, growing bigger, stronger... and darker._

 _We'll see just who can survive the fear...  
After all..._

 _Its made of fear._

 _Don't be afraid._

 _It can sense it._

 **Chloe's POV**

Dear my god.  
"That thing is _massive_! Maya yelled beside me.  
Senpai chuckled. "Of course. Do not be afraid.." Suddenly, the winds kicked up. Vines wrapped around my neck, threatening to choke me. Suddenly, the vines vanished with a bright golden green light.

Lloyd was here.

 **Unknown**

 _Things are worse here then you would imagine. You remember that purple one, the cute little one? She nearly did suicide off a roof earlier. And the nature one... gone crazy, I'm telling you. I'll write another message later... One tellng about there deaths, and the bloody cruelty in the natures eyes..._

 _Perhaps I'll join her._

 **Cole's POV**

 _Dear Dad,_

 _You remember the girl you told me I should pair off with? I quit. She's insane, I swear. I'm going to find someone who actually cares about me, and not greedy for power._

 _Maybe Maya, but she's already made it clear she doesn't want to date ANYONE at all. Nya likes Jay. And Chloe and Lloyd are "dating"._

 _Anyways, gotta go save my friends._

 _From, Cole._

I sighed, and folded the letter into my pocket. Writing to my dad was one thing. Saving my friends was another.

I ran down the hall and burst into the room. Chloe and Maya were gone. I turned and ran onto the deck.  
Chloe and Maya were back to back, fighting as one. Lloyd was oposite them, and Jay and behind Lloyd. Kai was on his feet, looking dizzy, and Nya was no where to be seen.

"COLE!" Jay yelled. "SENPAIS GONE CRAZY! HELP!" A vine threatened to choke him.  
Maya threw herself at the vine and it disintegrated at her touch. Jay nodded thankfully.  
I threw myself at a vine that was choking Kai, and something darted out of the corner of my eye.

Something white..

 **Maya's POV**

No. It couldn't be... memories flashed through my head.

 _"You can't catch me!" The red boy yelled to the blue boy.  
"Bet I can!" challenged the purple girl.  
"Bet you can't!" the red boy said.  
"Actually, theres a 53.99 chance that she will beat you." The white one stated.  
The girl smiled. "Thanks for that note of confidence"  
The boy in black waved them towards the starting line. "Ok..."  
"Ready?"  
"Setty?"  
"GO!" The three others yelled.  
The boy got a head start. However, the girl managed to catch up to him fairly quickly. She overtook him and managed to beat him.  
"Wow" The red boy said.  
"Good job" The black boy said cheerfully.  
"That was impressive" The blue one said happily. "OOOOoooo, I can't wait to rub it in his face!"  
The white boy tilted his head to the girl. "That was impressive" he conceeded.  
The girl smiled proudly._

"Zane?" My voice sounded like a childs now. Dang.

The white figure whirled around, and I squealed in delight and ran into him, ramming him into Cole.

 **Yep. So as Maya said, hes back. Anyways, here comes my dad, he looks furious... Gotta go. I'll try and post later owo**


End file.
